Through the Transmutation Circle and Onward
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: So what happens when someone from our world is pulled out into the world of FMA? There are some crack character moments, sorry. This story is more manga based, but there's parts of anime. It's kinda an OC&Greed, but I think they r to b just friends *shrug
1. Prisoner

_Rusta sat on her bed one night doing nothing in particular when her life took an unexpected turn. A complex circle made of light was forming right beneath her, little to her knowledge that is was a transmutation circle. Rusta fell through the circle and was grasped by millions of tiny black hands. Those who are more educated on this matter call the place Rusta was pulled to "The Gate". Through it all information in existence poured into her mind. _

"_What's going on?" She screamed._

_Her head felt like it was going to explode. Her every muscle tensed in her body as she sailed through this dark tunnel._

_Out of no where a cold voice said "Silence mortal."_

"_It hurts!" she cried "Stop! Please stop!"_

"_The toll has been paid you are getting your equivalent exchange"_

_When it seemed as if the pain would never stop she reached the end. At the end of this tunnel she was pulled into what appeared to be a laboratory. The name of this lab is "Laboratory 5". This is where we begin our story...._

_Detained Druggie_

"What is that?!"

"Where is Dr. Smith?!"

"It appears to be human!"

"What are you?!"

"Is it an Ishbalan?!"

"No! Why would there be one here?!"

"Where is Dr. Smith?! What have you done with him?!"

These are the screams and shouts of the scientists in Lab 5. They are unaware of the feat they just committed, pulling a human through the gate from the other side. Rusta lay in the middle of the circle that had disorientingly removed her from her world. The shouts and machinery are just noise in the background. The scientist are just white blurs in her vision. However, slowly she comes to her senses. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"See! Its not Ishbalen! It doesn't have red eyes!"

"What's going on here?!" She shouted as best as she could. Through her weakness her voice had become raspy.

"It doesn't matter what it is just lock it up with the others!" shouted a scientist.

The chaos and panic in the room didn't leave much room for people to pay attention to Rusta in the middle of the room. After a few chaotic seconds Rusta was drugged and she was led to an empty cell neighbored by thousands of former chimera soldiers.

"What are you in for?" asked a neighbor.

She was pale and had a red tattoo on her shoulder. Rusta didn't answer the drugs circulating in her body made it hard for her to focus.

It was like this for a week, guards would come drug Rusta drag her off take notes put her back with a new fresh dose of drugs. The entire time was like a blur.

Till one day, fate had an explosion go off freeing one prisoner, which led to the rest.

"Would you rather stay here or come work for me if you want on the outside" A tall man with brown spiked hair, a green vest with a white fuzzy collar shouted after his newly found freedom from his 130 year imprisonment.

Chimeras flush out the lab. Rusta sat there is her open cell, drugged.

"You guys we can't just leave that kid here." the Rusta's prison neighbor said after noticing the last and remaining person left.

They lifted her up and left the lab.

((A.N That's the end of the first chapter! I know its a bit short but, in the future they might be longer. I Hope you guys liked it! Please Comment!))


	2. First job

_Doodles for Cash_

After much time deliberating where their hide out should be the band of chimeras decided to go to an abandoned bar called the Devil's Nest.

"What should we do with her?" asked a large man with broad face and nose and long white hair pulled into a pony tail, that held Rusta.

"Mm fine." Rusta groggily said.

"ehhh... Well you heard her." said the man with the fuzzy green vest, while checking out the groggy Rusta "She's fine. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm walking right now"

They looked at each other.

"Okay then. I saw we ditch the burn out." stated a man who has pale skin and black hair that went to his shoulders and covered parts of his face.

"Well lets make sure she can actually walk first," commented another who had blue piercing eyes and short light brown hair that gave the appearance of being gelled back. He wore a white loose vest and pants with a black undershirt.

After confirming Rusta could walk (more like groggily stumble). The group mumbled on their thoughts.

"We can't just leave her she is one of us. You saw what they did to her." Rusta's former prison neighbor with the red tattoo on her shoulder said.

After a moment of silence they all nodded in agreement.

"Well now that we reached an agreement can we go?" the man with the fuzzy green vest said, starting to become impatient.

Rusta a woke on a ratty sofa in the Devil's Nest. Her head was banging with pain, but things were seeming much clearer. She sat up and looked around taking in the surroundings. The large room was full with, in her eyes, sleeping strangers. Then the pieces slowly clicked into place, unfortunately Rusta had a few of the wrong pieces.

"Of what I remember I was in a prison. That means these people are criminals, or worse" Rusta thoughts continued to circle like this.

"I have to find out where I am. The last thing I can clearly remember is being in my room, and then that gate. Just thinking about makes my head hurt." Rusta thought.

Slowly she got up and tip-toed out of the bar.

"Wait, I can't just up and leave. Even if these people were criminals I shouldn't just desert them. They got me out of there. I don't even know them that well! They could be good people. I guess I should leave a note"

She found a pencil and a matchbox and wrote the word 'thanks', then left it on the coffee table next to the couch. As she slowly tip-toed out of the Devil's Nest she heard a voice that nearly resembled a hiss.

"Where are you going?"

Rusta turned around and on a bar stool was sitting a little bald man with a large nose, wearing what looked like a long green poncho . His skin had a grayish complexion and dark green splotches.

"Uh, I'm leaving" Rusta said nervously.

"You sure? You seemed a little out of it yesterday." he said with a bit of a chuckle

"Yeah, I'm much better now. I can take care of myself"

"Alright then. See you round." he said with a shrug "Or not" he said as he let out a small laugh.

Rusta slowly walked up the stairs and out to a dusty alleyway and wondered around the city. Looking at venders as they just opened up to start the day. After a couple of hours Rusta came to a large fountain in the middle of a square lined with vendors. Her stomach growled with hunger.

"I would buy some food, but I don't have any money." She said as she let out a sigh.

She sat down at the base of a fountain and doodled in the dirt with a stick she found.

"This place isn't all that different from home," she thought to herself, in a hope to cheer herself up, "Only problem is that I don't know the currency, or how to get around. Wait a minute, those scientists are probably looking for me, why am I out here in the open? Gah! I'm so stu-"

"Excuse me are you an alchemist?" said a male's voice interrupting her train of thought

"What?" she said as looked up. The man was blonde with and blonde beard and mustache. He was tall and with tan slacks and a simple green long sleeve shirt.

"Are you an alchemist?" the man said again.

Rusta search her mind for the term alchemist.

"Right, a scientist who tries to turn lead into gold" she thought.

"No. I'm not"

"Then you must study it at least." He insisted

"No, I don't, why do you ask?"

"Well that's transmutation circle your drawing. Its so complex. Even I have trouble getting it right with tools"

"A transmu-what?"

The man started to explain to Rusta the basics of alchemy. How it was a science of taking the molecules and having them change form and the laws of equivalent exchange.

"Here's an example." The man said as he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a circle on the stone near the fountain with a simple design in it. Then he placed his hands on the circle and with a flash of light a miniature of the fountain appeared. Rusts picked it up.

"Amazing!" She exclaimed

"That was simple. You need to know even better stuff to pass the alchemy exam to be a state alchemist. That's where you come in..."

"Me? I don't know any alchemy."

"I know, but you can make perfect circles. It's hard to work with library books because it is practically impossible for me to trace them out the book." the man paused "Wait, are you saying you are just making those up?"

"Yep, to me they are just doodles."

The man grinned with happiness.

"This means you could be pioneering a new type of alchemy without even knowing! Oh will you please fill my sketch book with your drawings? I'll pay you a fair amount!" The man excitedly said as he leaned over towards her with insane excitement.

"Sure," she said slightly frightened.

"Well at least I can earn some money" she thought.

"I'll be right back" the man said as he ran off.

Within a few minuets he came right back.

"So when should I pick this up?" the man asked excitedly as he handed over a black leather bound journal.

"Umm, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll see you then!" He shouted as he dashed off.

Rusta open the book and started to draw with the pen that had been inserted inside.

"Hope I can make something useful" she thought.

_Dangers in the Shadows_

Rusta moved to sit at the side of a building and kept doodling till it was dark and the nearby street lamps came on. Not that it mattered, she had been drawing these circles without looking.

"Hey there." said a voice in flirtatious tone.

Rusta looked up and saw a man with thick eyebrows and long, wavy greasy hair that framed his face along with his flunkies on either side of him standing right in front of her.

"You wanna get together?" the man asked leaning towards her.

Rusta stood up "Eh, N-no I'm fine." She said.

"You don't know how lucky you are! Tucker is the best guy around here!" said one of his flunkies.

"Yeah, so how about it?" Tucker said

"Well, thank you but no thanks" Rusta said as tried to walk away, but as soon as she walked four feet away from the wall she was surrounded.

"I don't like your tone" Tucker said as he pulled out a knife and held it up to her neck.

"Now let me ask again. How's about you and I get together."

Rusta swallowed as she the cold metal press harder on to her neck.

"Come it'll be fun!" Tucker said as the cold knife pressed harder.

"She said she didn't want to" said a man as he stepped into the light.

He was tall and wore black pants and what appeared to wear a tight black shirt with a dark green vest with a white fuzzy collar. He had brown spiky hair and wore dark circular glasses and wore several brown bracelets on each of his hands. Standing next to him was a man wearing a long white vest and white pants with a black undershirt.

"Back off man, this hottie is mine!" Tucker said.

His cronies pulled out their guns. With a quick flash the man with the white vest leapt into action pulling out a samurai sword and slashing the guns into a useless state. Any smart person would have run, but these guys were far from smart. The cronies ran at the samurai sword wielding man. After a few seconds each man hit the ground. Tucker began to sweat when the man with the fuzzy collar approached him. As soon as the man was within striking range. Tucker trembled and fell to the ground with his crew. Giving Rusta a non-lethal cut to her neck.

"Gah, what a wimp. It didn't even get to punch him..." the man said with a sigh whilst giving Tucker a good kick in chest.

"Who are these guys? They seem so familiar" Rusta thought, too much in awe to realize the wound she just sustained.

The man with fuzzy collar turned to her.

"So this is taking care of yourself? You could have been killed." He said.

"Yeah it was a good thing that we came along" said the man with sword walking up to them as he placed it back into its sheath.

Then the sound of cool metal sliding into the sheath floated into Rusta's ears. It was such a beautiful sound, so tranquil. She quickly snapped out of admiring the sound and entered back into the moment.

"Well I was doing fine before." Rusta said, "Kinda..."

"We gotta stick together" the sword wielding man said.

"What's your name anyway?" Said the fuzzy collared man.

"Rusta. What's yours?"

"The name's Greed" Said the fuzzy collared fellow.

"And I'm Dorochet" added the sword wielder. "Come on. We got to go treat that cut."

Rusta stood staring at the men who now lay on the ground in fear.

"Don't worry. They aren't dead. We can't be leaving behind a mess in the open" Dorechet said.

Her mind became been a lot more at ease. Also no matter how much of a bad idea it seemed going with them seemed staying here seemed like a much worse idea.

"Besides, like Dorochet said 'we gotta stick together'." she thought.

Then the three of them walked back to the Devil's Nest.

((End of Chapter 2! We finally meet Greed properly! SO in the next chapter Rusta's gonna go back to the Devil's nest and this time there are going to be proper introductions.))


	3. The Market

_Enter the Devil's Nest_

Greed, Dorochet and Rusta entered the "Devil's Nest". Rusta didn't think a hide out could be so lively. Anywhere you looked you could see drinking and gambling.

"Here's some bandages," Dorochet said while handing the package over "Think you can do it yourself?"

"Yeah I got it" Rusta replied as she dabbed the blood off her neck.

Rusta went over to the bar and sat down. The cut wasn't that bad, just a little freaky to look at. As she started to tend to her neck, she heard someone speak to her:

"Well, well, I guess we did get to see each other again," said a voice

Rusta turned and saw the small bald man from before, but this time he had a tale!

"Maybe I just never noticed…" Rust thought.

"Yeah, hi" she said as she made a quick glance at it

"I shouldn't stare at it, even though it is weird," Rusta thought to herself as she dismissed the thought of it.

"You know we never got to meet each properly. What's your name?" the bald man asked.

"Rusta"

"My name is Bido"

"Hey look, its the burn out." said a tall pale man with long black hair pulled into a long pony tail. He wore a red jacket and matching pants with a black undershirt.

"Shut up Kimblee" said a woman who had blonde hair, tan pants, a black shirt and a large red tattoo on her shoulder. "Hey kid, how ya feelin'?" she asked.

"Fine."

"What happened to your neck?" she asked.

"Long story" Rusta told her. She really didn't feel like going into what happened.

"Well my name is Martel. And this... this is Kimblee"

"Hi."

"So is it true-"

"Wanna play cards?" Martel said as she cut Bido off.

"Sure."

They all sat down at a table and dealt out the cards. They continued on like this all into the night until everyone went to sleep. That's when things got even stranger.

Late a night all sorts of strange scratching noises were heard.

"What is that noise?" Greed asked.

He got up and started walking towards it. Others were also trying to find the source of the noise. They then came to the back room and there was Rusta drawing transmutation circles on the walls. The scratching sound was the sound of her pen.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Greed asked

No answer.

"I think she's sleepwalking" Martel commented. "She did this in lab 5. Everyone thought she was just insane. I never thought she could be sleeping."

Dorochet walked up and pulled the pen out of her hand.

"There, now she'll stop writing on the walls at least" Dorochet said.

Slowly Dorochet noticed his sword being pulled out of its sheath. Rusta held it firmly before he could stop her. Slowly she took the sword and was about to cut her finger.

"AH!" Dorochet exclaimed as he pulled his sword out of her hand and handed her the pen.

"Well that didn't work. How about we get her a piece of paper?" Greed said.

Soon enough the entire wall was covered in paper that Rusta was now drawing on.

"I don't care about you guys, but I am going back to sleep" Kimblee said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

_Chaperone_

Rusta awoke to the sound of crinkling paper. She opened her eyes, surrounding her was, what appeared to be, thousands of balls of paper. Rusta dismissed the paper everywhere as late night partying. She walked to the bar and opened cabinets

"Nothing but peanuts and booze... Guess I'm skipping on breakfast," she said to herself. "Ah!" she exclaimed as she hit her hand to her forehead. "I have to give that notebook to that alchemist!"

She was about to head out as she grabbed the notebook. She was walking to the door, till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up. Where are you going in such a hurry?" the owner of the hand said.

Rusta turned.

"Greed! I have to return this journal to this guy I met yesterday."

"Not that coward that I beat up the other day right?"

"No, of course not."

"Fine," Greed said as he gave a shrug. "But someone's gotta go with you. Well, well perfect timing Kimblee." Greed said as he saw Kimblee walk to the bar. "How 'bout taking the kid to the market?"

"What? I'm no ones baby sitter."

"Its not an option"

Kimblee scowled.

"Whatever. Lets go." Kimblee grumbled as he proceeded up the steps, followed by Rusta.

The two walked down the dusty ally. An awkward silence hovered over them.

"Out of all the people in the Devil's nest I had to go with Kimblee," Rusta thought as they walked.

For some reason Kimblee gave off this vibe that made Rusta a little nervous. She wasn't quite sure why.

"So," Kimblee said breaking the silence, "how did you kill that scientist?"

Rusta stared at Kimblee. What was he talking about? She thought maybe he was trying to be funny, so she stayed silent and looked away as they walked.

"So, how did you kill him?" Kimblee asked, his hands in his pockets, having a leaned back sort of posture as he walked.

"I didn't kill anyone." Rusta said finally, stopping.

"Oh? That was what was floating around at the Devil's Nest," Kimblee said "So then why were you in lab 5?"

Rusta looked at the ground, looking for an answer.

"I don't know why," she said softly.

"Too many crimes to count?"

"No, I... It's... It's complicated"

"Fine, let's just go drop off that book thing," Kimblee said, starting to walk again.

The awkward silence hovered over them once more, until Rusta broke the blanket of silence.

"So, why were you at lab five?" Rusta asked curiously.

"Why do I have to tell you if you didn't tell me?"

Rusta fell silent. "I guess that's fair," she said softly.

They walked in silence. The sun was already high in the sky when they came to the fountain. Rusta couldn't speak. She just looked forward and around the square. After what felt like the longest awkward silence in history something broke the silence.

"Miss!" the man called as he ran up to them.

"Oh! Hi, again. Here you are one journal filled with transmutation circles," she said handing it over.

Perhaps it was Rusta's imagination, but it seemed as if Kimblee was eyeing the book with a certain curiosity. The man paid no attention.

"Wow, you certainly filled this. Here is your payment. 200,000 senz (about $2000)" he said handing her the money.

"Thank you!" Rusta said taking it.

"No. I should be thanking you. I must be off. I need to get back to studying. Say would you like to come over to my house for dinner? You could bring your friend there," the man said motioning to Kimblee.

Call Rusta crazy, but she thought having Kimblee over would be a bad idea. "Thank you for the offer but no thanks. We actually have plans," Rusta lied.

"Alright then. Some other time. See you later," he said with a wave and walking away.

"And what exactly are these plans?" Kimblee asked looming over her.

Rusta tensed. She was really really starting to hate Kimblee; he gave her the creeps in one of the most intolerable ways.

"Nothing. Let's go." Rusta said walking off trying to keep her voice level.

Kimblee shrugged. The two started to walk. Rusta noticed food vendors and that remineded her, The Devils Nest had a complete lack of food and drink for minors. Rusta grabbed a basket and started to fill it.

"What are you doing?" Kimblee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peanuts and beer do not make a meal," she replied.

"You should just go out when you're hungry."

"Not if I only can leave with a chaperone," Rusta said shaking her head.

"That's right if it weren't for me you'd probably have been attacked right now." Kimblee said with a smirk.

Rusta ignored him and paid for the food. She walked off and Kimblee followed. As they walked past the various stores Rusta stopped. Kimblee turned.

"What?"

Rusta said nothing and walked up to a stand selling swords. They were mesmerizing. There was one in particular she couldn't take her eyes off of. It was long shiny. The handle hand a woven pattern with white diamond shapes on it. The blade was engraved with a pattern that curved all along the blade.

"You have a good eye Miss. That's the best sword here," the merchant said to her.

"How much is it?" she asked still staring at it.

"It is high in strength and quality. Made from the best steal and inlaid with diamond dust. Cost is 10,000,000 senz." the merchant replied. He was old with squinty eyes. To Rusta he looked Chinese.

"Nice try kid. You don't even have enough. I bet you can't even use a sword," Kimblee said from behind her.

Rusta just stared at it. "I feel like its mine already though," she said.

"How about this," the merchant said to her "since you seem someone who would take good care of it, if you beat me you can have the sword."

"Deal," Rusta said finally looking at the merchant. Then she was suddenly nervous, she had never used a sword before. She had never even held one. _What am I thinking?_ She shouted to herself in her head.

She and the merchant went over to an open area. Kimblee watched with an amused smile.

Rusta stood, a worn sword from the vendor in hand. She took a breath, and stood firmly. It felt like she had done this a million times. The old man held the sword Rusta longed to have in her hands.

"Ready..."

Rusta stood focused; the old man looked the same.

"GO!"

((AN: Finally, I posted this after writing it forever ago. Sorry for the delay. I am actually surprised this is my most popular story. (Well according to the FF stats. it is my shortest and most faved... Not to mention I got the most comments on this. (I love comments as I have said) But I digress. Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter should come out quicker. However I have several other stories I am neglecting *sweat drop* Anyway, thanks!)


End file.
